Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide
by RainbowsButterflies
Summary: Figuring out your feelings is hard. Letting someone know about them can be even harder, but confessing them to that one person can be the hardest thing you ever did. Wade and Zoe, step by step. Post season 1 finale. R&R Possible change of rating. For now "T".
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, guys… I'm new at this, but I also just really wanted to write a story about these two. Never written anything before in my life… Few attempts, yes, but nothing saw the day of light.

So, I apologize because I know that it's not the best thing you're going to find here. Not even close. Your critiques are appreciated as long as you're not mean. Have mercy!

Anyway, I hope I can improve over time and with your help and guidance as well. I also hope that you won't think that this story is totally terrible and that I should continue working on it.

What you have before you is just the first chapter of ( I hope ) many and it will not tell you much more than you already know, but it a sort of introduction. Next chapter will focus a little bit more on Zoe and her "neat library struck by a hurricane" mind.

Thanks for being here. XOXO

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hart of Dixie besides hope that it will always be sunny in Bluebell.

* * *

Chapter 1

Wade Kinsella was a man of many talents, one of them definitely being sneaking out of girls' bedrooms in the morning. On occasion he would return to the crime scene, Bluebell wasn't a big town after all, but even when he did it was for nothing more than physical pleasure. He never really thought about it. A willing girl was all he needed to get by.

That was the case until a certain young doctor moved in next door and started blowing up the fuse box on a daily basis. She talked too much, she walked too fast in heels that were a little too high and shorts that were a little too short. Everything about her was a little too much; she was a little too smart, a little too beautiful, a little too crazy too… And definitely a little too good for him.

That thought haunted him. Deep down he knew that he couldn't possibly hope to be more than a culture shock influenced adventure in her life. She was a doctor, he was a bartender. She graduated from med school and he barely finished high school. She had a prospect of great career and he had prospect of nothing. Her father was one of the best surgeons in the world and his father was the town drunk whom people nicknamed "crazy". She came here from a posh penthouse in New York and he lived at the gate house on the mayor's plantation doing the handy work around the estate.

Wade knew all of that.

He also knew that she was in love with George Tucker and he… Well, he was terrified to admit that he was in love with her.

When he opened his eyes that morning it took him a while to understand where he was. The smell of the silky sheets quickly sparked his memory about what happened last night and a little smile crept on his face.

His head fell to the side of the pillow to look at her, but she wasn't there. The bed was empty and the only trace of her being there the night before was the smell of her perfume imprinted on the fabric.

He wasn't surprised that the first thought when he opened his eyes wasn't to run away. It didn't surprise him but it scared him nevertheless. Wade wasn't used to wanting to stick around. But, he wasn't surprised that she wasn't by his side when he woke up either.

Sighing he dragged himself out of her bed and took his clothes neatly placed on the chair. He chuckled. She had this obsession about things being in order. Not pathological or anything of the sort, but she just liked having everything planned out. He imagined that waking up next to him certainly wasn't on her 'to do' list but she did the best she could to bring some order into the whole situation; she collected his clothes from the floor.

Having to put on a suit two times in two days could qualify as Wade's nightmare. At least, this time he didn't have to make sure that every button was buttoned right or that the knot on the tie isn't crooked. This time he could let the shirt open and tie thrown around his neck. Just as he was about to leave, the screen door creaked and few heel taps later, she appeared before him.

"Damn it, you caught me!" said Wade jokingly with a lopsided smile on his face.

She smiled back at him but quickly averted her gaze and offered him the plate with two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on it without saying anything.

"Well, thank you, Doc" Wade said again and chuckled "What did I do to deserve this? That good, huh?"

"Nothing. Just thought you might be hungry" she replied and brought her palms together like she didn't know what else to do ignoring his remark.

"You thought right".

With that, Wade took a large bite of the sandwich. He eyed her carefully as she walked around the room. It's not that he expected her to be all cheerful the morning after, but this time it seemed like something more was going on. She looked pensive and worried and not her usual perky self.

"You alright, Doc?" he asked.

She didn't respond.

"Zoe?"

She turned to look at him. He rarely called her by her name and it was almost something he kept like an ace up his sleeve. She always seemed to respond to that. She didn't say anything this time either, but the look on her face… It seemed almost apologetic. She nodded and it didn't convince him, but he decided to drop it.

"Did you… um… Did you see Lavon at the house? He raised any questions about last night, coming to the door and all… About me being here?"

Zoe shook her head.

"No, I guess he's still sleeping. And… It wasn't him at the door last night" she said and looked at her feet.

Wade stopped chewing and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh… I thought he came to check up on you –"

"It was George!"

And suddenly there was this huge elephant in the room. He didn't dare to ask and she didn't dare to speak. Her eyes were on him and he didn't want to move a muscle too afraid it may give away that stupid feeling that was clenching his insides.

Wade's mind was racing. Ignoring the obvious question that first came to his mind he thought of how to handle this. What's the worst thing that could happen? He didn't profess his love for her or anything. They were just two people attracted to each other acting out on that feeling. She knew who he was. He just had to act in that manner but it was so damn hard.

"He didn't get married" Zoe said what was the only logical answer to his silent question. "He came here last night to tell me that he couldn't… Because of me".

Wade was angry because golden boy managed to do the right thing again. Well, it wasn't the right thing in his book, but who dares question George Tucker's decisions. It was grand and romantic or at least she will think it was. And a part of him was angry at Zoe for that as well. He knew he didn't have the right to feel that way, but he couldn't help it. And he was angry because he made her feel like this… For making two of them not being them anymore. He wasn't crazy. There was never really them, but in a way it felt like there was. He liked to see her smile, he liked to see her get mad at him for the stupid jokes he made. And she was nothing like that today.

"Well, seems like Bluebell was struck with a little more than just a storm last night, huh" he said. He hated silence.

"Yeah, I guess" Zoe replied silently.

"Hey, cheer up, Doc. See, you almost got us killed for nothing last night!" he managed a smile at her.

"Wade, don't. It's not like I am happy it all turned out the way it did".

There was this little angry spark in her voice and he was grateful for it.

"Didn't say you were. How's your back by the way?"

How everything got so messed up in the matter of hours, he thought to himself. Twelve hours ago they were saving a baby goat in front of a barn in the middle of the storm and ended up making love in this very room. Now, they were standing in that same room swallowing words talking about the cancelled wedding.

"Will be fine in a few days" she replied shortly.

He hated it. He downright hated this conversation. It wasn't really a conversation at all. At times he couldn't get her to shut up and now she couldn't give him more than a simple answer.

"Well, I'm gonna go…" he said finally. In his opinion there was no point in pressing the matter. She looked at him and he tried to not see it by turning around to leave the plate on the bed. "I can't wait to get out of this suit. And… um… thanks for the breakfast, Doc".

With that, he just smiled at her shortly and headed towards the door this time decided to get out of there before he chokes. This time, her little voice came.

"Wade…" she called after him.

Biting his lower lip and letting his head drop back just a little bit, he stopped at the door. Turning around to face her again he put hands in his pocket, waiting.

"About last night… " she started.

She didn't sound like herself. She didn't look like herself… It was like she stopped being Zoe Hart over night and Wade hated it.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't… I don't"

Usually, she was the one good with words. She could always find the right one to hit the target. Not now and not today no matter how hard she tried. Wade chuckled.

"Doc, don't bump your head over it! I am sure he will understand – "

"That's not what I am talking about" she almost spat.

"Oh…OH!" he laughed. "That!"

She eyed him a little surprised.

"Come on, Doc! I'm me! We were pretty clear last night about everything. You know, sexual frustration, testing the theory and all" he went on and with every word his cheekbones trembled a little more from all the fake smiling.

He had no idea if his words sounded convincing at all. Wade noticed her expression change a little but if from being relieved or a little hurt, he couldn't tell. Having feelings for a girl kind of makes it harder to read them, he concluded eventually.

"Yeah, I'm not really the expert in the field" Zoe replied nervously.

"Guessed that much!"

She blush a little but didn't want to ask for explanation.

"So, that's it then…"

To his ears it sounded both as a question and as a statement. But instead of saying anything he just smiled.

"See you 'round, Doc" and nothing could stop him from leaving that room now.

Even if she said anything he couldn't hear it because in few large steps he was outside, jumping down her steps and breathing deeply. The smile on his face wasn't there anymore. He didn't care that he walked too fast, running almost. He didn't care that he stepped in something a kind animal left in the grass. He had one thought and that was to get out of this damned suit, cart of cold beer and a forgetting that the last day ever happened.

Wade Kinsella was indeed man of many talents, but this time he fell asleep after too many beers thinking about what he hoped to forget in the same suit that still smelled just a little bit like her perfume.

* * *

P.S. English is not my native language, therefore I apologize for mistakes. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here I am again... Half of this chapter was written when I posted the first one, so I just figured I'd finish it since I can't sleep. :) Generally, I plan on updating frequently, probably at least once a week.

Big thank you to all the readers, alerts, favs and my one reviewer! :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but hope that these two lovebirds finally fly together.

* * *

Chapter 2

She stood in the middle of the room looking at the spot where Wade was moments ago. This whole mess took her to a memory of what happened a year ago when she was standing motionless in the hospital hallway listening to a man telling her that her dream is not coming true anytime soon. Her boyfriend broke up with her, too. In both cases she was told that she didn't care enough. Ironically, she would give everything she has to go back to not caring this much.

A year ago, she called her father or a man whom she believed to be her father. He didn't really show real understanding then but just the fact he was there, that he existed felt comforting enough. Now, she didn't know who to call. It wasn't that she had no one. She could call her mother. Or wake up Lavon. But tell them what? A year in Bluebell was supposed to be a stepping stone, chance to sort her life and learn. How was it, then, that she's never been more confused in her entire life?

She remembered a friend telling her once that too many feelings can make you numb. Given the fact it came from a colleague who was doing a psych rotation at the hospital, field of medicine she was nowhere near interested in, she discarded it as bull. Today, however, she believed it could be true.

If anyone asked, even if her life depended on it, she couldn't say what she was feeling right now. Growing up wasn't fun. At least she was sure about that. Figuring things out wasn't either. When she was younger she would make sob fest with her friends about ending a month long relationship. It made them believe that the more you suffer the more you love. That made her smile. It made her realize how truly happy she was then, how careless and free. Most of those friends were married now, have babies and the only sob fest they practice now are about gaining pounds or waitlist for new YSL bags. Some of them pursued careers and are pretty successful. Her mother made sure to keep her posted on everything just to remind her that she's was neither married nor successful.

She had issues with her mother for quite some time, but as weird as it sounds, geographical separation from her brought them closer in other ways. Zoe forgave her for hiding the truth about who her real father was. Understood her, even, to some point. It took some time, sure.

Finally moving she approached the sofa by the window and sat down. She wondered how much time will take this time for things to become normal again. And if time was what was crucial.

She really needed to talk to someone. Exhaling deeply she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed the number.

"Hey, Mom!" she said as she heard _hello _on the other side of the line.

"_Zoe! Are you OK?" _her mother's voice sounded concerned. _"You don't sound OK. What happened?" _

"Geez, Mother, I've only said like two words!" Zoe protested but smiled just a little as well.

"_I'm your mother. I know the way you breathe". _

Zoe didn't really know how to respond to this.

_ "So? I'm waiting here? That pain in the ass doctor giving you hard time again?" _

"No, things with Brick are pretty good now. We agree to disagree and I think he actually likes me more than he's willing to admit" Zoe replied and realized that she genuinely believed in what she said. They really did come a long way, but she painfully acknowledged that things could take a different path after recent events.

_"I see… Which one then? That lawyer guy or that neighbor of yours I've met?"_

Zoe was a little surprised about how her mother managed to keep track of everything. She wasn't surprised she didn't remember their names, though. Names she cared about were on her clients list and that was it.

She took a little time before responding. Once she says it there's no coming back. She took a deep breath and continued: "Both, really!"

There was a short silence on the other end of the line before a little _Oh _managed through.

"Yeah…" Zoe said back.

_"So, that veterinarian is out of the picture definitely then?" _

"Yes, he's out of the picture" she replied laughing a little.

_"Shame!" _

Zoe shook her head.

"Wait! How do you even know-" she paused. "Gigi?"

_"Of course". _

"I bet she skipped the part where she slept with him after the Homecoming party?!"

_"That little bitch!" _her mother shrieked and made her move the phone away from her ear.

"It's OK" Zoe replied. "I didn't like him that much anyway".

Without even realizing she was doing it Zoe leaned back in the sofa taking more relaxing position.

_"She'll hear what I have to say about it… But, tell me about southern gentlemen first." _

"Well, you remember that lawyer guy and how he was engaged? Well, his wedding was yesterday".

_"Oh, darling, I'm –" _

"He didn't get married!" Zoe interrupted her.

_"Oh…" _

"Yes, 'Oh!' " she raised her voice a little. "Instead, he showed up at my door last night and told me that he couldn't get married when a part of him is in love with me!"

"_That's a good thing, right?" _

"It would be if I wasn't in bed with the neighbor and if I was a total bitch and didn't care about the fact that he dumped the woman he spent last 15 years with because of me!" she spat.

_"Oh!" _

"You know, I've heard too many 'Ohs' for one conversation already. How about something a little more eloquent?!"

She heard her mother laugh on the phone.

_"You are your mother's daughter, that's for sure"_

"Mother!" Zoe cried.

"_What?! You are!" _

"Eloquent _and _constructive_, _please!"

A short silence fell before her mother spoke again.

"_Honey, as much as I would like to I can't tell you what to do. First, because you haven't really told me what the problem is and second, because I just can't! I can't make any decisions for you and frankly I don't think I need to". _

"Gee, thanks, Mom!"

When no reply came from her mother, Zoe sighed and started talking.

"The problem is that I have no idea what to do…Nor how I feel. If you asked me two days ago and if he had asked me to go away and be with him two days ago I would've said 'yes'. Regretted it, later, probably, but I would've said yes. Now, I just feel nauseas. Not disgusted, just nauseas. I've liked George, that's the lawyer's name, for so long that now when he said he feels the same… I don't know. Maybe I should be happy, but I am not. Maybe it's just because of the circumstances. I just don't know any more!"

_"And the neighbor?" _

"Wade… It just sort of happened. He's one of the few people that were always there for me since I got here. And we always had this weird relationship; half hating half flirting kind of thing. We kissed several times months ago and something always almost happened but it never did. Then I went and made the stupidest thing and we got in a fight. I guess I've hurt his pride or something but he was pretty mad. I tried to make things right, then the storm kicked in and well… We weren't fighting anymore".

Being able to say everything felt nice, liberating, even. But, deep down, Zoe knew that it would take a lot more than just saying it out loud to figure things out. And she knows that her mother was right. This was something she had to deal with on her own.

"Mom?" Zoe called after her mother didn't say anything back.

_"Yeah, I am here. Just thinking about what you said, that's all" _she replied. _"That Wade boy? Do you like him?" _

"Maybe. Yes. I don't know!" Zoe replied and sighed.

She heard her mother sigh on the phone now.

_"Zoe, don't force yourself to choose because you really don't have to. If you don't want to choose any of them, fine! If you want both of them" _Zoe frowned a little, "_that's doable, but probably not the best idea. " _

"Ageed!" Zoe said and laughed.

_"Take time and time will tell. In the meantime, choose yourself". _

Zoe smiled and just for a second thought that her mother might have taken the wrong profession.

"_BURT REYNOLDS!" _

She turned around to look out the window and saw Lavon with a large spotted dish in his hands.

"Mom, I gotta go!" Zoe said and paused a little. "Thanks for listening".

_"Always. Ok, darling. Love you". _

"Love you, too. Bye", she said and hung up.

Without taking time to think about everything her mother told her, Zoe stood up and went towards the door. Lavon was still calling for his pet alligator that seemed to lately like the grass around her carriage house to hide in more than any other place on the plantation.

"Morning, Big Z!" Lavon called as he saw he standing on the top of the stairs.

"Morning! Breakfast time, huh?"

As he approached he put the dish down at the bottom of her porch. Climbing the few stairs he sat in one of the comfortable chair she had bought online few months ago.

"Burt can manage quite nicely for food. It's just that there's a lot of leftover food in town and everyone is trying to get rid of it before Lemon burns someone on the town square. We sent a lot to the shelter in Mobile and I took a pot for my 'gator" Lavon said to Zoe that was now comfortably seated down as well adding his signature smile.

Zoe smiled back but quickly glued her eyes to her feet.

"How are things in town after last night?" she asked.

"I guess you could explain it with 'shocked'!"

"I bet!"

They heard slithering in the grass and Burt's head appeared from the bushes.

"There he is!" Lavon exclaimed standing up. "It's gumbo time!"

Zoe watched as he poured the mushy looking mass in front of the reptile and realized that she's never going to fully accept the fact that she was feeling this comfortable with being so close to a dangerous animal.

"Zoe, have you seen Wade?" Lavon asked out of the blue and caught her off guard. "He didn't come for breakfast this morning".

She shook her head. She hated lying to Lavon but she already repeated the story too many times for one day. It was easier this way, at least for some time.

"I guess he'll crawl back soon from where ever he is" he said.

"Sure!"

"Listen, don't tell Lemon that Burt received some of her wedding feast. She might not like it!"

Zoe smiled at him: "Don't worry, Lavon. I don't think I am going to be talking to Lemon anytime soon".

This situation wasn't easy for him, either, and Zoe knew it.

"Big Z, I know why he cancelled the wedding. Can't say that I approve, but if that's what you both want, I'm fine with it. The rest of the town will be fine with it, too. Eventually".

She smiled: "I wish it was that simple".

None of them said anything anymore. Zoe sighed and looked across the plantation, trying not to think about anything. But, her wandering eyes stopped somewhere across the pond. She didn't notice Lavon following her gaze.

And there it was… Another little "Oh" that escaped Lavon's lips, but this one she couldn't hear.

* * *

R&R peeps... Loved it, hated it... Let me know! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Please read

Here is the third chapter. Everytime I tried to write something third chapter seemed to be problematic. I would always dropped the story after third chapter for some reason. But I really, really want to continue working on this one and maybe that's why I am dragging it a little; I didn't write any real action so far. That's going to change in the next chapter and I need you for that... It will be easier to break "the third chapter curse" if I know that there's someone waiting for the next one.

Also, one more thing. When I started writing this, I didn't want it to be heavy drama bordering on pathetic kind of story. I just don't see these characters as those who would fit in that story. But I also can't write the story that is goofy and lighthearted, because I think that the situation deserves a little more seriousness. Since I don't have a well built writing style, and the way I write depends on how I feel usually, I tend to wander a little between the two. I would appreciate if you could tell me ( review or PM ) when I'm over the top one way or another, because, I really want to improve.

Thank you for all the alerts, favs and reviews.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Hart of Dixie but hope that Zoe will keep stealing Wade's shirts.

* * *

Chapter 3

Wade was having the worst hangover in his life. Standing behind bar at the "Rammer Jammer" with the searing pain in his temples, was never this hard. He desperately tried to ignore Shelly's glances in his direction. He just didn't want to talk to anyone. He wasn't even sure he could without sounding rude.

When he woke up it was just past seven in the evening and he slept through almost the entire day. He was working the night shift at the bar but he was already running late. As he managed to stand up the shirt was pressed tightly against his body as if someone glued it to him. He also had a genuine feeling that someone put cat in his mouth and made him chew it while banging him on the head with a hammer. That was the only way he could explain the state he was in.

Wade would've given the world if he could just roll on to the other side and sleep until morning. Monday wasn't the busiest night at the Jammer, but he guessed that with new turn of events in town, people will gather to talk. Bunch of missed calls from Shelly and Wanda told him that he was probably right.

Cold shower, clean clothes and half an hour later he burst through the front door of the bar. Shelly shrieked at him the minute he walked in but he didn't bother to give any explanation. Instead, he went to his place, poured a large cup of black coffee and squeezed some lemon in it. It tasted terrible, but he hoped it would do the trick. Few minutes later, as the haze began to clear he understood that Wanda stepped in for him and it made Tom Long pretty jumpy because they were supposed to celebrate one of their non-anniversary anniversaries. Wade felt bad for it. Bluebell needed some romance after everything.

The room was full of people he saw every day and luckily they all chose to talk to each other and avoided bar stools. As long as it stayed that way and no one spoke too loudly by the end of the night, he had a good chance of finishing his shift. He was grateful that Shelly stopped asking questions after he brushed he off several times, but most of all he was grateful that one particular stool in front of him was empty. Wade was praying for it to stay the way it is, unoccupied, because pouring wine to a certain girl while playing it cool wasn't something he would be able to pull. Not today.

Two hours into the shift his head was still throbbing. By this time, the bar would be half empty and only those with the real appreciation for a late night drink would stick around. Not tonight, though. Soft murmuring wasn't too hard on his ears. He didn't pay attention to anything that was being said simply because he already knew what he needed to know.

He was polishing glasses when the air in the room shifted. Everyone stopped talking and without looking up he knew that only one of three people could've caused it and only one of them he could bear to see right now.

Wade listened. No clicking of heels. _Damn it! _

"Evening, Wade" the man said. "Shelly."

"Evenin'!" Wade replied trying to sound as normal as possible while turning his back on the new customer to put the glasses away and buy some time. One question popped in his brain. _Does he even know? _

Shelly silently picked the order from the counter and got lost in the still amused crowd.

"Shot of bourbon, please" George ordered.

"We're out" Wade replied not sounding too apologetic. He knew that there were several bottles of said liquor in the back, but he refused to bother.

"Whiskey, then. Neat".

Listlessly, he grabbed the bottle from the shelf and poured the golden liquid in not completely dried glass.

"Busy night, huh? " George asked again when the silence became too awkward.

"A lot to talk about, I guess" he replied and George chuckled bitterly.

Wade felt like a stranger to himself. He heard himself speak, almost could see himself all brooding and gloomy, like an out of body experience. It just didn't feel right. He knew George his entire life, they were best friends once. Over the years, they grew apart mostly because they had different plans for the future, if Wade had any plans at all, that is. They were together since little league and went to make a hell of a duo in school league. Almost won State Championship together once. Then George started dating Lemon and they became a trio. Wade would tease George for being whipped every chance he got and pursued every available girl he ran into. George went to college afterwards, got the internship in Mobile after that and eventually left to New York. Lemon became the real housewife, more serious and mature, over night. She waited patiently for her fiancée to come back while taking part in every charity project in town. Wade and Lemon just didn't have anything in common anymore and their friendship came down to greetings on the street. And, now, it was official. Everything went to hell.

In all honesty, Wade felt a little sorry for each of them. Not for Zoe, though. Ne never felt sorry for her, but he quickly discarded every thought of her.

"I couldn't do it, Wade" George said eventually and Wade didn't ask for explanation. Just nodded. "How long will it be like this?" he asked motioning towards the room full of people with eyes on his back.

"Until something bigger happens, probably. Meanwhile, you gotta give 'em more details, you know. A chance to understand it, complete the story. If you leave them guessing they could go on like this forever" Wade replied leaning on the counter finally pleased with himself for leaving behind that jumpy attitude he had mere moments ago.

"I'll tell them when I know. Can't say that it turned out the way I expected".

That little worm inside Wade's stomach woke up again. _Did he see her? Did they talk? What she said to him? _

But he bit his tongue and cursed a little inside for caring about it.

"I bet they all think I am crazy. I bet you think it, too".

"Won't say that I wasn't surprised when I heard."

"Who told you anyway? Didn't see you there last night. You missed quite a show" George asked and caught Wade off guard a little.

"Lavon did… This morning, I mean" he replied after a short pause and turned around to find something to do. "And sorry that I wasn't there. Car bailed on me and I had to hide from the storm. Couldn't make it".

"Don't worry about it", George said in the end. "Listen, I'm gonna head home. It's been a long day" but he didn't stand up from the stool. He reached inside his pocket, pulled out his wallet and then stopped. "Wade… um… have you seen –"

"There you are!" man's voice came suddenly. "I thought the storm got the best of you!"

Wade looked at George and saw him frown a little.

"Never mind…" he said before standing up and heading towards the door brushing against Lavon on the way. "See you, guys, around".

"What's with him?" Lavon asked taking a seat in front of Wade.

"Do you really need to ask?" he replied feeling guilty about what just happened and hoping that George won't be too quick in putting two and two together.

"Nah" Lavon dragged. "But, seriously you should've let me know you're ok!"

"Geez, Lavon, didn't know you spend free time thinking that I am lying in a ditch by the road somewhere", Wade laughed a little.

"Bite your tongue, boy!" Lavon reproached.

The curiosity killed the cat and Wade imagined that it would kill him, too. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"So, you saw Zoe, huh?"

"Mhm" responded Lavon as he took a sip of the drink he got without even ordering it first.

"How'd she take all this… You know! With Tucker! Bet she's joyous!" he said this last one bitterly enough for Lavon to give him a surprised look.

"Not from what I saw" Lavon replied. "What's wrong with you two?!"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong! "Wade was again trying to find something to do, acting like he had no idea what Lavon was talking about.

"Tell that to someone else!" Lavon spat back. "You both get jumpy at the mention of the other one's name. Like you're suddenly allergic to each other! You're not still angry about that race thing? Besides, you look like crap."

"Checked your head recently? You've become paranoid, my friend!" Wade replied. "Besides, I have a headache! Satisfied!?"

If Lavon didn't know Wade his entire life, watched him grow up and shared kitchen with him for the past few years, maybe he would be able to get away with this. Wade could've fooled a lot of people, but Lavon wasn't one of them. He always knew that there was more to that boy that he was willing to let on. And he could certainly tell when he was trying to wiggle out his way out of something.

"Lavon Hayes ain't paranoid! Lavon Hayes has a good nose and he can smell trouble and you two have trouble written all over your scrawny little asses!" Lavon finished and banged his palm on the wooden surface.

He did that a lot when he was completely sure that he was right about something and Wade was convinced that it was professional deformation of a football player thinking he just scored a touchdown.

"Thought we agreed that only crazy people talk about themselves in third person, Lavon" Wade really put his best effort into avoiding everything.

Lavon exhaled and shook his head.

"Fine, then! I've completed my mayoral duty and made sure that my citizen is alive and well. Crazy, too, but that's beside the point!" he said and stood up. "Now, I'm going to bed with the clear conscience which I can't say for certain someone who just lied his friend".

"Get lost!" Wade said laughing.

"Swing by for breakfast tomorrow morning!" Lavon said as he turned to greet what was left of Bluebellians at the Jammer.

"Will do!"

Wade glanced at the now half empty room and then glanced at the clock. Two more hours until the shift ends. And he was still having that headache. At least, he wasn't lying about that.

* * *

He was close to falling asleep several times as he drove back to the plantation. And just as he pulled in front of his gatehouse, before the headlights went off he saw a little figure sitting on the other side of the pond in a complete dark.

Wade didn't need too many guesses to know who it was. Thinking about it for just a second, he got out and went around the water. Getting as close as few steps away from her, with her profile turned to him, he stopped. Pulling hands out of his pockets Wade lowered himself and sat down on the ground.

"Trouble sleeping, Doc?"

* * *

R&R peeps... Loved it, hated it... Let me know... xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: YAY! Third chapter curse broken!

Well, peeps, here it is. Another chapter and since I made some changes along the way, seems like this story is going to be a lot longer than I initially planned.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but hope that Wade will never change the fuse box!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Trouble sleeping, Doc?"

She saw him getting closer, but his voice still made her jump a little. Darkness worked for them. With only faint moonlight as lighting she couldn't see more than his silhouette and guessed that he couldn't see more of her either. There was no need for her to glue eyes to the floor or look aside; bite her lip nervously as she turns her back on him not wanting to see his reaction or pretend to have something better to do.

"I blew the fuse box last night, remember?"

"I think I have some recollection of that" Wade replied and there was something like half laugh lacing his voice. If she could see his face maybe she would be able to tell what's behind it, but for now she could only listen. "So, what, you just chose to enjoy the dark?"

"Lamp ran out of oil about nine and the last candle burn out somewhere past eleven. I tried to sleep but then I was pretty sure that a rodent or two were running freely around my room… And here I am, hoping that Burt isn't hungry" Zoe said playing with the little round rock she picked from the ground a while ago.

"You could've called Lavon."

"I did. He was looking for you and told me that you're the only one who knows around that thing"

Words Lavon told him few hours ago popped in his brain. Wade wasn't sure if what he said about them being trouble was true, but he knew she was trouble for him. Who needed electric light when she was all the light and the flame he needed to be drawn to like a moth. He knew he will be burnt, spent whole day trying not to think about what happened and what was about to happen and yet here he was again. She was his bug zapper and well, he was the bug.

Wade knew that he never really had her, that all they had was their little routine of training each other's nerves and teasing. The only thing he couldn't understand is why he felt like he was losing her then.

"He found me at the Jammer. Said he saw you today and that you didn't see me" Wade said eventually and the last one came a little inquiringly.

Zoe felt his eyes on her.

"Sorry about that" she said apologetically.

"It's OK"

But was it really, he asked himself. Was she ashamed of it, hiding it or just didn't want to talk about it then.

Wade leaned back on his elbows and stretched out his legs, his bulky shoes almost touching the water. The ground under him was still a little wet from last night's heavy rain. He was used to enjoying nice nights like this on his front porch with a bottle of beer and his guitar, but this felt nice. The air was crisp and it made hairs on his arm stand up. It made him think if she was cold.

"Want me to grab my flashlight and check that fuse box now?" he asked still lying on the ground. "It's starting to get cold and the sun won't come up for at least two more hours"

"It can wait until morning. I'll be going back in soon" Zoe replied with a small smile. "Bet you're tired. Go home".

"And,what? Have you wake me up screaming like a little girl like that time when you thought you saw a ghost. No way!" Wade said and rose up to sitting position again.

"OK, first, that was scary! I thought his ghost came to haunt me because I killed him! Which I didn't, of course… And that was one time. One time, Wade!" Zoe spat back at Wade as she glared at him trying to guess his expression. She threw that little rock into the water making the moon's reflected in it to burst into countless little sparks.

"More than enough" he said sneering.

"Oh, shut up!"

That playful tone in her voice was music for his ears. She was jumpy and feisty and snapping at him just like he was used to seeing her. Just the way he liked her.

"God, you're such a freak!" he laughed at her and stood up. "Choose, your place, my place or I'm fixing the fuse box!?"

She straightened her back a little at that half-demand of his.

"Don't worry, Doc. I can keep my hands to myself. Unless you ask me not to!"

Zoe felt weird for knowing what kind of smirk was playing on his lips in that very moment without even seeing it.

"You're a jerk!" she said, but stood up nevertheless. "My place! I've got coffee!"

With that she turned on her heel and marched in the direction of her little carriage house. Wade followed her shaking his head disbelievingly, but smiling just a little, too.

Lucky for them, those few steps leading to the front porch were white and therefore vincible despite the dark. Doors, however, were hidden in the shadow and it took Zoe a while to find the knob. When she finally did and they entered the house it was pitch dark inside. Zoe held her left hand stretched out in front of herself while with the right one, she guided the way with the help of the wall. Wade walked behind her silently with his eyes fixed on her long beige sweater.

Her room wasn't any lighter, except for the little patch of space right by the window.

"Try not to get killed" she said to him once they were both in.

"That sounds like a good thing to have in mind when I am around you" he dragged behind her.

She didn't respond to this, but did felt a little pang. It wasn't nice to know that she did almost kill them last night by refusing to leave the car in the middle of the storm. That tree really could've ended up squashing them inside. Zoe didn't want to think about how more possible that would be if she was alone in that moment.

"Take a seat somewhere" Zoe said to him eventually.

Wade went to sit on her bed first, but quickly changed his mind and went for the sofa by the window instead. On the way, he bumped against her tabouret he forgot was there, but landed safely in the end.

"Wade?" he heard her voice come out a little desperate.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna need your phone. Mine died and I can't see anything".

She was already by the dresser with the coffee machine on it waiting for him to say something.

"Wade?"

"Here", he said just behind her left ear, circling her shoulder and brushing against it as he held the phone in front of her.

Zoe didn't expect him to be this close. His voice and touch made her knees buckle and she didn't know how to explain it. She turned around to face him and see him clearly for the first time in the light of phone display. Zoe could hear her heart skip a beat as he smiled at her looking directly in her eyes. Her lips parted a little as if she wanted to say something, but no words came out.

"_It can't be!" _she thought to herself.

"_Too close!" _Wade's brain screamed. Damn, her eyes…

But he couldn't. He promised he wouldn't. He mustn't.

And he didn't.

"Take it, Doc. Doesn't bite" Wade said in the end.

And like someone snapped fingers in front of her face, Zoe snapped back from the daze. With one swift move she took the phone from his hands, turned around and started working, trying not to care that her hands shook a little. Wade walked back to the sofa cursing inaudibly.

Considering the circumstances, one dead cup was not too big damage. Finally, few minutes later, she served him cold coffee as if it was specialty of the day.

"Jesus, Doc, how can you even drink this stuff" Wade yelled after the first sip.

"It's vanilla!" she replied triumphantly as she jumped on the bed and took one sip herself only to almost spit it out in the next second. "God, this really does taste terrible! Spoilt milk!"

"Poisoning, huh? You're showing some real effort!" Wade laughed.

"I am sorry!" she almost cried as she covered her mouth. "I'm gonna puke!"

"We're not going to need tetanus shots after this, are we?" he inquired still laughing.

But Zoe wasn't in such a good mood anymore when she remembered her office. Yesterday, she was able to avoid going to work by calling in sick. She called Addie and invented the story about having terrible menstrual cramps, she really hasn't had since puberty. There was no way she could pull that same stunt today, but facing everyone, especially Brick scared the crap out of her.

"I don't know how I'm going to face Brick tomorrow" she stated sounding helpless.

Wade's smile was wiped away from his face as well with this cold reminder. He didn't need too many details to know what she was talking about. And it only became clear how many more people are involved. It wasn't supposed to be that way. Fearing Brick's reaction was completely logical thing to do. Man knew how to be fierce even on good days and tomorrow isn't going to be one of those.

"Maybe he doesn't know anything yet" Wade tried to comfort her.

"But I do" she replied sadly. "How can I look him in the eyes? Like I haven't caused them enough problems already and when I finally managed to get his trust, this happens"

Wade was just watching at what he could see of her unsure of what to say.

"I know I am as guilty as George. Maybe even more… I mean I knew he was engaged and-"

_Please, don't say that you love him! Don't say it! _

"Sorry!" Zoe said all of the sudden.

"What for?"

"You don't have to listen to this. And I can't really talk to you about this. It feels weird", she said apologetically.

He would be lying if he said he was thrilled about the idea of listening to this. But, at the same time, he was conflicted with wanting to run and hide and never look back, force himself to stop caring, and in the same time, be there for her, help her. It was hard to admit that no matter the outcome he wanted to be in her life. He exhaled deeply.

"Doc, if you want to talk I can listen. I'm a bartender, for God's sake. You know how people tend to spill their guts after two shots of tequila?"

Zoe nodded.

"Well, I am the one on the other side… Listening" he added.

"That's not what I meant."

"What then?"

"What happened last night… with us" she said.

Wade was taken aback a little. That wasn't any higher on his list of the topics he wanted to discuss with her. For one, he said what he had to say about it. Two, he had no idea how to say what he wanted to say. As he was battling with himself about whether to ask for explanation or just accept the said, Zoe interrupted his thoughts.

"I am not going to pretend it didn't happen", she blurted out.

Wade stiffened in his seat.

"Talking to you about _him_", Wade chuckled a little, "it makes me feel like it was an accident. And it wasn't. So, I can't".

After she finished conversation with her mother Zoe spent entire day thinking and she was tired of it. She went through every single scenario, every single moment shared with both of them countless times. When the initial shock subsided she tried to trace her steps and realize how it came to this. The answer was not as simple as she hoped it would be, but she knew she was telling the truth. What happened between her and Wade wasn't an accident.

"Zoe…"

"Yes?" she replied timidly when dark silhouette spoke.

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

Wade wished he didn't have to ask her this. He wished, more than anything, to know for a fact that she didn't. But he didn't know and he had to know. If her answer was yes he would either spontaneously combust right then and there.

"No!"

She said it so quickly that he thought that it must be true. Wade wondered for a second how it was possible that no loud thump was heard in the room when the rock from his heart fell.

"Then stop thinking that you have to apologize to everyone for your choices" he said to her. "You're too hard on yourself "

"But, I am not!" Zoe protested.

"Maybe, but you think you should be".

Zoe tried to come up with a response, but failed.

"I am just saying that you should stop taking care of how other people feel, while you feel like this. Not many people would do the same for you, Doc"

"What are you? Some sort of an amateur expert on happiness?" Zoe asked him amazed and smiled at him although not sure if he could see it.

"Not really. I am just experienced in that area" he replied vaguely.

They were both silent after that each of them lost in their own thoughts.

Zoe pulled covers over her body for some warmth. This man was a puzzle. No matter how certain she was she knew him, he could always find new way to surprise her. When she first arrived in Bluebell he was nothing more than rude, over-confident macho type power-stealing neighbor who knew how to turn every sentence into lascivious joke. They kissed and it felt like reaching rock-bottom. Then they kissed again just so she would shut up. He drove her crazy but their fighting became like a little daily ritual for her. He would tease, she would insult him, he would laugh and she… Well, she'd usually end up laughing, too. And he was there when she had to find a snake, to drive her to the airport or sleep on her couch when she was thought she saw a ghost.

He always had a nice bottle of wine stacked behind the bar for her, too, but he never stopped teasing her about that carton wine.

What happened between them wasn't an accident and as she couldn't pretend it didn't happen she couldn't pretend it didn't mean anything either.

First rays of sun found her wondering how she would feel if George didn't show up at the door last night.

"Wade…" she called his name.

When he didn't respond she looked at him and saw that he fell asleep with his forehead against his fist. Zoe stood up from the bed slowly and got closer to him.

"Wade…" she called again shaking his thigh slowly.

"Hmph!"

"It's dawn".

As she smiled at him she thought she saw something in his eyes. Something she never saw before. It wasn't just sleepiness, but something that was there just for a second. Something that lingered until walls of sobriety hid it again.

"Are you going to be fine?" he asked her as he stood up.

"Yes, go to bed", Zoe replied softly.

"Thank you" she said behind him when he already reached her bedroom door.

Wade looked at her from the doorpost, nodded and smiled. "Anytime".

Zoe followed him to the front door. He was right, it's gotten really cold outside in the meantime.

"Sleep tight, Doc" Wade told her as he climbed down the stairs.

"Thanks"

Zoe went to close the door, but stopped.

"Wade!"

"Yeah?" he said turning around.

"Save me a bottle of pinot tomorrow. I have a feeling I'm going to need one… or two!" she said smiling at him.

He winked at her and smiled back watching her disappear behind the door.

As he walked back towards his house, with light mist still hanging from the tallest branches above his head, he realized something. Maybe he hasn't lost her still. Maybe he will lose her one day, but he sure as hell wasn't going to sit around and wait for it to happen.

And he also realized that his headache was gone.

* * *

A/N No.2: First I have to say that this chapter kind of wrote itself. When I started writing it I had a completely different story planned out. But, then, what I wanted didn't seem as natural I thought it would be. I know I promised you a bit of a real action and I am sorry if I disappointed you.

This is how I imagined their conversation would go. It was important for me to show that she can still be herself around Wade, just as relaxed as she was before, but with just a hint of something crawling out on the surface of her crazy little head. Wade strikes me like that kind of guy; someone you don't have to pretend with, someone you can be yourself with. That's what I like most about him. But, he still is a Great Pretender, so please don't ask me why he doesn't just blurt out how he feels. He will let her know, I promise :)

So, that's it. If I wasn't able to show you a fraction of what I was feeling when I was writing it, then I simply blew it. :/ Hope you like it, though.

Also, I probably won't be able to update before the weekend since I have a lot of things to finish!

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think… xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, guys… This update is a little delayed and I am sorry for that. I know I promised that I will update on weekend but I will make it up to you with fast update this time.

Again, I just want to thank you all for all the kind reviews. Every word you write means a lot to me and it only makes me want to write more and faster. Thank you for that.

Now, back to the story… I am going to have to include more people into it. Zoe can't hide forever, it's time she faced the music.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 5

From the minute she woke up, her stomach growled. Food was the last thing on her mind and she decided to believe that it was that terrible coffee's fault. Deep down, she knew it had nothing to do with none of that. That uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach was there to stay.

Standing in front of the mirror Zoe cursed at her woman's brain. She was so concerned about going into town for the first time since the trouble arose that she made sure her hair wasn't looking too cheerful, because, hey, people may think she's actually enjoying this mess, but also that her makeup was just right because she didn't want them to think she's too affected, either. It occurred to her that becoming invisible would be the best solution.

Even after an hour she believed her face was just a little too pale and her hair just a little too perfect, but she finally gave up and left the house deciding to skip breakfast and head straight to the office.

Walking through town felt like going over medical text book: burst of butterflies every time she saw a familiar face "adrenaline response to shock", stomach growling "acid reflux", dizziness "her blood pressure dropped", hands shaking "sugar level dropped"… By the time she finally reached the office she thought about checking on patients' list rather than treating them.

"Dr. Hart, glad you're feeling better today!" Addie exclaimed when she saw her at the door.

Zoe knew Addy well enough to know what the look on her face meant. She was suspicious, maybe even a little more than that. Zoe guessed that her excuse for not coming to work yesterday was easy to see through and she wanted to apologize, but having to talk about the real reasons wasn't something she hoped for. Ditching both possibilities, she smiled.

"Thanks, Addy! How's everything here?"

"Not bad, considering" she replied calmly still eyeing Zoe.

By now, Zoe was pretty sure her blood pressure spiked because her ears were ringing and she was sure she was blushing. Again, she decided to ignore it and play the doctor part.

"What's my schedule for today?" she asked ignoring Addy's comment.

"There was a few cancellations" Zoe froze, "but, some of Brick's patients asked to be transferred to you since he might not be coming in till the end of the week".

This would've been something Zoe would receive with unmatched enthusiasm. Having practice to herself for a week and Brick's patients agreeing to see her was the number one goal for a long time. Today, however, she couldn't think of any reason to be happy about it.

"Let me see… Oh, here it is. Mrs. Fortner called this morning asking for an early appointment. She's coming at ten. Then there's Mr. Harper. Oh and my Bill is coming for prescription. Reverend Mayfair scheduled an appointment, too".

"Reverend Mayfair?" Zoe asked arching her eyebrows.

Addy nodded.

This is going to be an eventful day, Zoe thought to herself.

"Well, I have just enough time to go over their medical charts. You can never be too safe. I don't want to mess up with this, too", she said and went towards her office.

"Too?"

"Um… I mean, like I did with Old Man Jackson last year", Zoe replied giving a nervous smile. "If you need me, I'll be…" Zoe pointed at the door and got lost inside as fast as she could not being able to see Addy shaking her head.

Mrs. Fortner was Brick's patient and Zoe never had the pleasure of treating her. When Addy brought her medical record Zoe suspected she had the severe case of hypochondria which was confirmed after she examined the lady. Her fear of being fatally ill subsided after a reassuring smile and a bottle of vitamins. Mr. Harper came down with stomach flu and Bill had a sore throat. It would've been a perfectly fine day if they all didn't have something to say about the events from two nights ago. Their comments went from speculations and theories to plainly expressing how sorry they were for the happy couple and what got to her the most was their wondering about what possessed George Tucker to do something like this.

By the time she saw Bill out, she was exhausted. Faking smiles and small talk wasn't the easiest thing in the world no matter how much she actually cared for these people. And no matter how hard she tried to catch the train of thoughts, it was more than obvious that the train got derailed.

Knock on the door brought her back to Earth.

"Zoe, I am going out to get some food. Want me to bring you anything" Addy asked and Zoe shook her head and smiled.

"Are you all right?" she asked again and Zoe nodded this time.

"I am having hard time believing that. Just remember that I am here if you want to talk".

Zoe smiled.

"That is, if you regain the ability to talk first" the woman added.

"I am fine" Zoe replied with a goofy smile. "Bon appétit!"

Addy shook her head again and left.

Growing up in New York, Zoe never got used to silence. There, silence usually meant something was really off. Everywhere she'd go there was a familiar murmur flowing through air like the background music. When she came to Bluebell she learned how to replace the tune with crickets and frogs, but silence never worked well for her. That could be the reason she was tapping her heels louder than usual as she went to the reception desk to check when the next appointment is.

Just as she was thinking about how to kill next half an hour until Reverend arrives, the bell behind her chimed.

"You forgot something again, Ad-"she began as she turned around but seeing who the visitor was made she stop dead in tracks.

"Hello, Zoe" he said.

"G- George…" Zoe replied nervously.

George looked just as nervous as she was. He wasn't really good at hiding it, if he was even trying, that is. Little chuckles that escaped his throat and hands pressed against his thighs were easy to read.

"Is…um… Is something wrong? You don't have an appointment, so if it's not urgent I… Patient is just about to come in. You know…" words coming out of her mouth made no sense at all, like them standing like two kinds on the playground made no sense either.

"Oh! No, I am not sick. I am fine. I was just looking for Brick, but I guess he's not here", George replied.

"No, he isn't" Zoe replied. "He won't be coming to work this week, at least that's what Addy said".

"Figures", George nodded. "So… How are _you_?"

She knew this day would come. She couldn't hide forever.

"I'm OK!" it came out like a well practiced tune.

George furrowed his eyebrows a little and gave her the exact same look Addy was giving her the whole morning. She was a terrible bluffer.

"Listen, Zoe. I lied. I did come to find Brick but I was pretty sure he wasn't here. The thing is… I was hoping that you and I could talk… Maybe?"

"Talk?" she repeated his question smiling nervously.

"Yes, talk."

"Sure, we can talk…" her voice came out a little squeaky and she cleared her throat. "But, as I said, I am waiting for a patient. This isn't the best time… or place".

George watched Zoe go through the pile of papers in her hands for the umpteenth time since he arrived. Her cheeks were blushed and it was clear that she had a hard time focusing. He laughed a little.

"What's funny?" Zoe glared at him.

"We are", George replied. "I mean, look at us", he added as he took a step closer to her.

"Wh-" she tried but her throat clenched and interrupted her words.

"This between us, this is real, Zoe. That night in New Orleans I was feeling really alive after a very long time. And I don't know if I can be more obvious about how serious I am about all this. About us. I cancelled my wedding because you", with each word Zoe found it harder and harder to breathe. "I just can't see the point of us tiptoeing around each other like nothing happened, because we both know that that's not true. I know that the situation is not perfect, but if you are worried about what people are going to say… They'll stop, Zoe. They will, I can promise you that".

She watched him as he stood only two steps away from her as if he was waiting for her signal, look or a smile, to close the gap between them. She gave him none of that. She couldn't bring herself to breath, let alone move.

She wasn't prepared to make the decision yet. She wasn't sure if she could choose before taking her mother's advice and choosing herself first, especially when she wasn't sure if what other people might say was the only think keeping her from making that step.

George was looking at her intently waiting for her reaction. He was smiling at her, hopeful, eager to bring this thing to an end.

Finally, she smiled back.

"George – " just as she began, not really sure about what she was going to say, door bell chimed again.

"Doc, I think I have someone here who needs your attention!" she heard a familiar voice and soon Wade appeared dragging Earl with him, but stopped in his track when he saw the two. Unsure of what was going on he kept glancing at both of them repeatedly. "Are we interrupting something?"

"You've got to be kidding me", she heard George say under his breath clenching his jaw annoyingly.

Zoe breathed out a sigh of relief.

"No, no interruption!" Zoe responded quickly. "What's wrong?"

"I found him stumbling across the street. Nothing new, really, but with this sun and almost full bottle of gin on him I thought I'd better bring him in", Wade explained motioning towards half conscious Earl who was desperately trying to protest but his words were impossible to understand.

"He'll be OK, but I think it's better to put him on IV" she said to Wade as she checked his father's pulse and pupils. "Can you take him into my office, please".

Wade nodded and dragged Earl inside while cursing at him almost inaudibly.

George opened his mouth to say something to her, but got interrupted again when Wade appeared in the waiting room again, making him grunt a little.

"He's all set" Wade announced.

"Wade, could you excuse is for a minute? Zoe and I were kind of in the middle of something here" George asked smiling politely or at least he thought her was.

"George, not the right place, not the right time, remember? Besides, I have a patient I should attend to, so…" Zoe said defensively, glancing at Wade who was already preparing to give George piece of his mind.

"You're right, I am sorry" George apologized to Zoe and turned to Wade "Sorry, Wade".

"No problem" Wade said through clenched teeth.

"Zoe, we'll talk another time. Soon, I hope" he said finally and Zoe nodded.

"Addy!" a loud yell from the door made then all freeze in spot. "Add- What in Heaven's name are you doing here?!"

If a look could kill, George would probably be dead and buried by now. She could be imagining it, but if someone asked, Zoe would say that she saw lightning in Brick's eyes and some steam come out of his ears, too. None of them dared to say anything as his eyes jumped from one face to another and his face became redder by the second.

"I think I asked you a question!" Brick repeated fixing his eyes back on George.

"I came to see you" George replied bravely, but his voice stuttered just a little.

"Like hell I am going to believe that! I believe, however, that you've changed your preferred doctor!"

Zoe mouthed _excuse me, patient_ nervously and went to her office to see Earl but more than anything to escape. As she closed the door behind her she leaned against them and exhaled deeply. Not a half an hour ago a pin drop could be heard in the silence and now there were three men in the waiting room, two of whom were fighting and yelling.

She approached Earl who was already sleeping and snoring pretty loudly. For the first time, Zoe realized that Wade actually looked a lot like his father. Silently wondering about how long ago Wade and his father switched roles, she attached the IV to his right hand. He snored a little louder but didn't wake up.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't ignore the voices coming from outside the door. Brick was yelling and George was apologizing. Then George was yelling and Brick didn't say anything, but then Wade interrupted the brawl with a loud "Hey!" so she guessed the whole thing wasn't looking good.

She heard her name being brought up several times and it made her shiver. She didn't ask for this.

"That's right! Go! And don't you dare come near me or my family ever again!" Brick yelled and then she heard the front door slam. George left.

Before she had any time to think Brick burst into her office as angry as she saw him minutes ago.

"And you!" he said pointing her finger at her and she stood up from her chair. "Ever since you came to this town we can't find peace! First you come here and take away something I have worked for. Something I've earned! And that wasn't enough, was it? You had to ruin my daughter's happiness!"

Zoe felt her eyes fill with tears as she tried to open her mouth to defend herself. But, even if she could speak she didn't know what to say. Everything that came to her mind felt empty and pointless.

"With all due respect Dr Breeland, maybe you should look into your almost son-in-law's behavior before blaming it all on other people!" Wade's voice came behind Brick's back.

"Excuse me!?" the older man turned around.

"I said that it's not fair to blame it all on one side. Very few people can say that they are blameless in all of this", Wade replied

"Oh, God! You too!" Brick cried.

"Me too, what?"

Brick laughed disbelievingly shaking his head.

"Unbelievable…" he muttered and then turned to Zoe. "Listen to me, young lady. You better watch yourself or you're going to be heading back to New York in no time. And you better add some glucose to that solution."

With that Brick left her office and went straight towards the door and almost knocked down Addy and Reverend Mayfair as they were coming in. Zoe was still trying to regain her posture after everything.

"Dr Hart!" she heard Addy call.

"In here!" Wade replied for her.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked as she appeared on the doorstep looking just as surprised as the man standing by her side.

"Not much", Wade shrugged and Zoe smiled a little.

"Addy, please, take Reverend to Dr Breeland's office since he won't be coming back today. I'll be right there", Zoe said.

The woman nodded.

"Is he going to be alright?" Wade asked motioning towards still sleeping Earl when it was just the three of them in the room.

"Yes, don't worry. It's good that you brought him here. With this sun, he could've suffered a heatstroke or dehydrate. I will let him sleep it off a little longer", Zoe replied.

"Doc, my shift at the Jammer starts in a half an hour. I was hoping to take him home before that", he said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll have someone take him home when he wakes up".

Wade nodded and smiled.

"Well… um… I don't want to hold you any longer" he started. "I guess I'll see you 'round".

They both exited the room and stood there awkwardly for a while.

"Thank you", she said simply.

"What for?"

"For stepping in, defending me like that".

"Someone had to" he replied, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"Well, thank you".

Wade nodded again and turned towards the front door.

"Make sure that wine is cold when I get there!"

"You got it!" Wade said without turning to look at her, so she couldn't see when he smiled and bit his lower lip.

Someone once told her that friend is a friend. Not everyone has to like you, but as long as you have someone to back you up in a knife fight, you're doing alright. She did have someone and something told her that she indeed will be just alright.

"Addy, make sure someone drives Earl home safely when he wakes up", Zoe said as she approached the reception counter. She took the medical record and went to attend to Reverend leaving Addy wondering if she had it all wrong this whole time.

* * *

A/N 2: This was planned as a part of a chapter but it turned out a little longer than I expected, so I decided to break it. That being said, next update is coming pretty fast ( day or two ) as soon as I make some changes in that second half and adjust it to look like a complete chapter.

Hope you like how this one turned out.

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've decided not to promise you anything anymore. It only makes me look bad since I am constantly updating later than I tell you I will.

Last episode totally ruined me. Previous one I survived somehow because of the promo that promised a date. Now, I needed a happy, sappy chapter

So, here it is. I tried to tone it down, because, let's be honest – if I wrote what I wanted to write, Zoe would be abducted by aliens and Wade would be abducted by me.

Thank you again for all the reviews, alerts and favs. Means the world to me.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 6

Wade glanced at the clock again. It was little past eight.

Wine was cooled but he was starting to think that it will be left unopened. He was starting to think that she will not come.

Lavon, who was sitting in front of him for the past hour, probably asked about a dozen times why he's so jumpy. Wade tried to come up with an excuse. Several, actually, but none of them seemed to fit. Every time he would look at the door or glanced at the clock or let out a sigh, Lavon was getting more and more suspicious.

"It's almost sad" Shelly dragged as she stood by Lavon.

"Will you two stop it already?" Wade said grumpily.

Shelly immediately snorted and turned to leave, while Lavon wasn't even thinking about it.

"What's with you today? You're grumpier than Shula's cat!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he replied as he threw the little cloth over his right shoulder.

"This! You're looking at the door, glancing at the clock every minute, you're all nervous... If I didn't know any better I'd say you are waiting for your date!" Lavon stated.

"Lucky for us, you do know better".

That was true to a certain point. Wade didn't really date. If you call girls waiting for his shift to end so they could leave to his or her place dating, then sure, he was more than experienced in the area. Lavon didn't and he was happy that Wade stood up a lot of them in the past year. The truth was, Wade changed and he had a pretty good idea about what caused that change even if his friend never really admitted it.

"Is Zoe coming tonight?" Lavon asked making sure that it didn't sound like he was interrogating him.

"How the hell would I know?" Wade jumped at him.

"You took Earl today to see her, figured she might have mentioned something".

"And how the hell do you know that?!" this time Wade seemed genuinely interested.

"She called me to drive him back to his home. Addy found some kid that just passed the driver's test, but Zoe didn't want to risk it, so…"

Wade's heart melted a little, but as he remembered everything from that day, picture of George Tucker appeared in his head. He remembered him saying that he hoped they would talk soon. He glanced at the clock again. Almost eight thirty… What if soon was tonight? Maybe she's with him right now.

"Thank you" Wade said finally.

"What did I say now?" Lavon asked when he noticed the change on his friend's face.

"Nothing… I just remembered something".

He did and he felt sick to his stomach. It was time he admitted to himself that his mood swings would make a pregnant lady blush. But, it was also time he admitted to himself that he was very new to the whole emotions department and the thought of stepping on thin ice terrified him. Feelings he could take. Acting on them was a completely different story.

"Wade, talk to her."

Wade shok his head pretending he had no clue what Lavon was talking about again.

"I know how you feel about Zoe. We talked about it, remember?" Wade chuckled nervously. "You said that you'd _do her _but I think we both know that there's more to it. And I think we both know that something did happen and I am gonna keep pretending that neither of you ain't telling me about it isn't a tiny bit insulting", now Lavon chuckled.

"Lavon…"

"Hey, I could be wrong, OK. I won't assume anything, but… What's the worst thing that can happen? She turns you down and you go back to being as awkward as you always were".

This thought made Wade's stomach turn.

"Look, I know that you're going to deny it and all. I am just giving you a friendly advice here -"

"I'm not!" Wade interrupted him and started at the wooden surface of the counter.

"What?"

"I am not going to deny it" he said barely above a whisper but loud enough for Lavon to hear him.

Lavon let out a hearty laugh and something that sounded like a _Woot! _

"Ladies and gentlemen, a small step for humankind but a great step for Mr. Wade Kinsella!"

Heads at the Rammer Jammer turned to look at their joyous mayor and their bartender who was giving him a deadly stare.

"Lavon…um… Election is coming up soon and I people don't want a crazy mayor!" Wade said through clenched teeth.

"Mayor Hayes ain't crazy. He's just happy for his buddy Wade!"

Wade smiled as he continued polishing the same glass he's been polishing for the past two minutes.

"So, what you're gonna do?" Lavon asked all agog.

"Do I look like a teenage girl to you?" Wade spat. "It's not like I have a whole strategy… or a clue, for that matter. Besides, there's golden boy and I ain't got a lot chance competing against him".

"I wouldn't bet on that", Lavon replied as he sipped from the glass.

"Well, I would! And it's not like I have to decide tonight. She isn't coming", he said trying to hide disappointment.

"And I wouldn't bet on that either".

Their heads turned at the sound of heels clicking against the floor and saw a tiny brunette approaching with a smile on her face. People in the room started whispering but none of the three took time to notice it.

"I am sorry I am late. Robertson's baby puked on me and I had to go home and change" Zoe said as she took a seat beside Lavon. Both him and Wade scrunched their noses and laughed.

"Eventful day, huh?" Lavon asked her.

"You could say that" Zoe replied as she gave Wade a short look.

"Kids, mayor Hayes is going to hit the hay. Important mayoral duties tomorrow…"

"See you at the breakfast tomorrow!" Zoe called after him.

"Sure thing, Big Z!"he replied. "Night!"it came out like a little cheerful tune.

"He's in a good mood!" Zoe chuckled when she turned to Wade, but his response was interrupted when his cell phone chimed in his pocket.

He pulled it out. It was a message from Lavon.

"_Her birthday is next week" _it brought a smile to his face.

"_I know" _Wade replied simply and looked at her.

"So, tell me, Doc, my old man caused you a lot of trouble today?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? He's like the best patient ever!" Zoe replied and they both laughed. Shelly stiffened a giggle in the corner when she saw Wade pour a glass of wine, finally understanding what was in the freezer he didn't let her come near all day.

* * *

When Lavon arrived at the plantation, he was still thinking about the two he left at the bar, wondering how it will all turn out. He wasn't a match-making service, but he had a trick or two up his sleeve in case they needed a little push. The best one he came up with was to smack them in the head for being both clueless and stubborn as mules.

No matter how much he wanted for everything to work out, he knew the risks. Life wasn't always fair on Wade. When people left, he was the one they left behind, sometimes because they chose to leave and sometimes because they had to. When his mother died he was just a kid, just turned ten, but that day he lost way more. Earl started drinking, unable to cope with the pain. Talk about childhood interrupted. And when his little brother left to join the army many years later, right about time Lavon got back in town, Wade was alone. People around him chased after dream life and careers and he was left to chase after giggling girls. He let other people believe he didn't care and he let himself believe he didn't deserve better.

Knowing how opening up only to be shut down can affect Wade, Lavon felt that he may have exaggerated a little with encouragements. After all, he knew how it felt when the one you love chooses someone over you feels, and he was way better with self esteem.

Approaching the house, his feelings now mixed, he saw someone sitting in the dark. The silhouette moved as he came closer and he didn't have to hear a word to know who it was. He would recognize her everywhere.

"Lemon…" he gushed out when he came close enough.

"I didn't know where else to go. I just need someone to talk to" her weak voice replied. It was shaky and Lavon knew she was crying.

As he was fighting the urge to put his arms around her and comfort her, trying to come up with something that would spare him the hurt to say, she spoke again.

"You must think that I am terribly selfish, but I didn't come because I need you to tell me that I will be alright. I've been listening to people telling me that for the past two days, treating me like I am fatally ill. I've come to apologize to you, Lavon. And to tell you that I know that I made a mistake… Because I really needed to tell someone and you should be the first one to hear it".

He loved that determination in her voice. Even now, when her whole world was crumbling, every word she said sounded like she was ready to conquer another one. He loved how she held her head high, how her teary eyes glistened in the dark and how her dress hugged her body. But, above everything else, he just loved her.

* * *

"Good night, Shelly" Zoe said to the woman that was about to leave the bar.

"Have fun, you two!" she replied and winked at Zoe "Wade, don't forget to lock when you leave!"

"Have I ever?" he raised his eyebrow at her and she motioned towards little brunette insinuating that this night wasn't like every other.

And she was right.

When the door closed, it was just the two of them left inside.

"Whoa, it's been a long time since I closed the bar" Zoe said eventually leaning on the counter.

"I am surprised to hear that this isn't your first time. Seems like South is treating you well, Doc", Wade replied looking at her.

She looked relaxed… And happy. Her cheeks were just a little rosier than usual and her eyes all playful. Few locks played around her face as she hummed some tune he never heard before. In his opinion, she never looked more beautiful.

"I… uh… Give me a few minutes to clean this up and we can leave, OK?"

She replied with a nod to busy with her little song to speak. Wade smiled and shook his head.

Zoe spun around in her seat to look at him as he walked between tables, making sure every chair is in its right place. Without people Jammer looked a lot bigger and she could see posters and signs she never saw before, each of them a memory of something.

Some old country song started playing on the jukebox and now Wade was humming its melody. She didn't even know they had jukebox in here, but Shelly explained earlier that they usually start it up late, hour or two before closing. Wade picked up the broom and swept the floor in a few swift moves. He wasn't very thorough and Zoe didn't expect him to be.

"Hey, don't fall asleep there!" he yelled when he heard no sound from her for some time.

"I am not. I am just finding new appreciation for you banjoey music" she laughed.

"Don't kid yourself, Doc. There's no way you can possibly understand how awesome it is until you dance to it!"

"I don't dance" Zoe replied shortly.

"And that little tap dance of yours?"

Wade was coming dangerously close to her and she felt as her breath caught in her throat. With his hand stretched for her to take it, he gave her one of his mischievous smiles.

"No way" she was shaking her head smiling.

"Come on, how hard can it be?"

"I'm clumsy and whole bottle of wine might have added some to it"

"I promise I'm not gonna let you get hurt" Wade assured her and the look in his eyes made her wonder if the dance floor was all he was talking about.

She put her little hand in his and slid off the bar stool, unsteady on her feet.

"I've got you" he said and chuckled.

"I don't want to hear it. I am not drunk. I am tipsy!" Zoe said as she pointed her little finger at him.

"I didn't say a word"

"Good!"

Wade started showing her some of the basic moves. Zoe was a natural, but the worst student in the world. She ended up making every move into her own version of it, which finally ended with him giving up and just watching as he danced something that looked half like twist half her famous tap dance. It was impossible not to laugh, but he tried his best knowing that there was no way she won't find his laughter insulting.

When he finally joined her and started following whatever she was doing, he hoped that Shelly had really left home, because if she saw him like this he won't be able to get her off his back.

The song was upbeat and she took spinning and jumping surprisingly well. When one of those had her back tightly pressed against him with his arm around her waiting to release her for another, song ended leaving her laughing and gasping for air.

"One more?" she asked still not moving away.

Wade smiled and nodded. They stood still as they waited for another song to start, but when it did he froze and she gulped. A ballad.

To her those were just tender notes of a beautiful country ballad. To him, they were a little more.

She turned around to face him and put her palms on his shoulder. Just like that they fell into a rhythm.

It wasn't the first time she was this close to him, but it felt different to her. The last time there was passion and heat, a little pain and a wish to forget. Now, as she leaned her head against his chest, it felt peaceful and serene, but most of all it felt right. She fit perfectly like that place under his arm was made just for her.

When the words began she looked up into his eyes searching for something she saw just once before. It was there, like the morning before when she woke him up, only this time he didn't try to hide it. It was there and she didn't know what to say. Or even if she wanted to say anything. She only knew that when his lips touched hers she didn't want it to stop. And he hoped that she will not hear that his heart was beating in the rhythm of and for _Girl From The North Country. _

With the last accord from the guitar she breathed against his lips and pulled away, not wanting but knowing that she has to. Too many feelings and all of them were foreign to her, all of them for a man that was just like that; foreign and familiar at the same time.

"We should head home" she said smiling at him.

That wasn't rejection. It didn't feel like one as he smiled back and nodded.

They didn't speak after that. Even in the car, as they drove home, they were silent. Zoe had a problem with it, usually, but now it felt like words would spoil it all.

Wade had a thousand words on his mind. When Zoe grabbed the handle to get out of the car as he pulled in front of her carriage house, he felt like he was missing that right one. Was it _Stop! Wait! Don't go! Stay! _or nothing at all.

"Have a good night" she said as she managed to get out.

"Zoe…" Wade said finally, both of his gripping tightly hands on the wheel.

Instead of reply, Zoe just lowered her head to look at him through the car window.

"Listen… I am going to Mobile this Friday to get some things for the bar and all. I was… Would you like to come with me? Maybe we can go to that new bistro… Have dinner and all… You know…"

"Sure" she replied softly.

"What?"

"I said, sure as in - I'll go" she repeated smiling at his puzzled expression.

Instead of "good nights" they both nodded to each other and she thought she saw him smiling as he drove away to his house.

Zoe approached her front door still a little unsteady on her feet. Cool breeze sobered her up, leaving her just as lightheaded enough to not think or care about anything; just enough to let her only feel. Something snapped underneath her feet when she finally pulled the screen door open. There, with stem broken in half, lay one red rose with a little card attached to it. She picked it up realizing she couldn't possibly read it in the dark.

She entered and as she turned the lights on, she looked down at the handwritten note.

"_We can do this together. _

_Love, _

_George" _

Holding it in her hands, she turned her head to the window, just in time to see when the lights in the house across the pond turned on.

* * *

A/N 2: In case you're interested here's the link to a song or at least my favorite version of it. watch?v=n42umTaVbjU&list=HL1354957932&index=5

If you liked this chapter don't forget to let me know… xo


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, again, folks! I am so very sorry about this delay, but with medical emergency in the family and holidays I just couldn't find the time to write. I missed it, badly!

I am not that confident to believe that you missed me nearly as much as I missed you, but I really wanted to put this next chapter on. Hope you enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 7

Lavon dragged himself out of bed, down the stairs and into the kitchen as memories of last night tormented him. He was tossing and turning all night while one question kept repeating itself in his head. _Why did she come? _

Saying sorry was never priority for Lemon, especially when she knew she really was wrong. She'd rather say it when she wanted to get something, fall into someone's good graces. Lavon never really blamed her for that. That was just the way she was – uncompromising and a little vain. Only a few lucky ones see beyond that and knew what lies beneath, how fragile she could be. And not all of them appreciated it enough.

He knew what it was like to have air knocked out of your lungs. He knew the feeling of gasping for air desperately trying to find a single straw to endure. Maybe Lemon's straw was saying sorry and maybe her straw was him. With a deep-seated feeling of unease Lavon admitted that he wasn't sure if he was able or willing to play that part.

She didn't ask anything from him last night. She didn't even want to come inside when he invited her. They sat in the dark for a while cautiously choosing words. And then she was gone. She left him a puzzle that he suspected she was the final part. That scared him the most.

Lavon had well established morning routine and the crucial part of it was to welcome each morning with a smile. Feeling that it was already broken, he decided to skip breakfast hoping Zoe would get up late and that he will not have to listen about her health advices on why that was not smart. His hopes went through the window as the front door opened and she barged in looking as she had a rough night, too.

"Morning", she dragged.

"Morning", Lavon replied.

He watched as she passed her usual spot and went to pour herself some coffee...Black and unsweetened which was her least favorite one. Almost encouraged by her actions Lavon went and did the same. They drank their large cups in silence looking intently at the fruit basket placed in the middle of the kitchen island like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Friendly chat with Zoe was a big part of his morning routine for the past year and now that was skipped, too. Lavon couldn't help but feel that too many things were out of place and it only felt like more will follow.

She let out a sigh and rubbed her face tiredly eventually letting a sound Lavon thought sounded like a growl.

"Zoe, you know you can talk to me, right?"

She smiled at him and nodded shortly, but didn't say a word.

"Whenever you feel like talking, of course…" he added.

"Same goes for you".

Now was his turn to nod.

To anyone outside these few words uttered would seem like the cue for storytelling to start, but not for these two. They choose to remain silent. Zoe was glancing at the clock every few minutes silently calculating the time she had before having to start her working day as Lavon tried to be useful by pouring more coffee into their mugs.

At eight o'clock sharp, door swung open and Wade barged in.

"Morning y'all!" he greeted enthusiastically but instead of reply all he got was a courteous smile from Lavon and awkward one from Zoe.

He approached the island and put his arms on its surface glancing at their faces repeatedly.

"Something wrong?" he asked again, his voice now lined with worry.

"Everything and nothing", Lavon replied.

Wade was interested in what Zoe had to say in the matter but she seemed to try pretty hard to avoid his gaze, causing his enthusiasm to subside more every second.

"Can you be a little more specific?" he asked nervously.

"That would mean I know more and I can't say that I do", Lavon replied standing up.

"We talk in puzzles today, huh?!"

He got no response to this.

Lavon curled his hand into a loose fist and knocked it against the marble surface when he absently excused himself and went to get ready for his day. Wade watched him leave not missing how his shoulders seemed more slumped than usual. His eyes darted to Zoe but she was just as uninterested in telling him more as he expected her to be and Wade hated that he was too afraid to ask for the reason.

As he turned back on her and started working on his breakfast he tried to think of everything that could go wrong since last night. He wasn't really in the category of tactful people, but he was discerning enough to know when to avoid asking questions. Even if the words burned his tongue he decided to be quiet. Not being completely sure what his relationship with Zoe was wasn't helpful in the terms of deciding how much space or time he should give her. Were they friends or something more…Or nothing at all…

This thought was enough to draw a sigh from him.

There was something infectious about the all around mood.

"Scrambled or boiled?"

"What?" Zoe replied sounding as he had startled her.

"Eggs – scrambled or boiled?" he repeated turning his head just enough to catch a glimpse of her.

"Neither. I am not really hungry".

"Doc, you don't need me telling you that you have to eat".

"How do you know I haven't eaten already?"

"No dishes. Also, there's no coffee left in the pot, so you couldn't have the time to drink so much if you took the time to eat and clean", he chuckled.

"Sorry, Sherlock", she laughed a little.

"No problem!" Wade replied smiling as he was now fully facing her holding a pair of eggs in each hand. "So, what's it gonna be?"

"Boiled. Hard", Zoe agreed.

Wade went into full chef mode after that and Zoe jumped from her stool and headed towards the fridge. She got some groceries, but he noticed that they weren't compatible with what he was making. He protested sounding slightly offended.

"Doc, I am not that great in the kitchen, but it's not like you have to prepare back-up breakfast", he added a small chuckle to this remark.

"Shhhh… I am trying to make a sandwich for Lavon. He hasn't had breakfast and I'll just hand it to him on his way out".

"You're _trying _to make a sandwich?!"

Zoe shot him a look that ordered him to shut up and then returned to organizing ingredients like she was preparing for the surgery. Wade found it incredibly amusing. When she started cutting pickles and making sure they are all sized equally, he stiffened a giggle causing her to throw a piece of lettuce his way.

Nevertheless, the sandwich was done and she was very proud of how it turned out. She turned back to her seat placing the nicely wrapped lunch package in front of her on the counter and waited for Lavon to come down the stairs again.

"Is everything alright?" Wade asked cutting the silence again and startling her a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"With you and Lavon? You looked… bothered".

It was true and she hated it. The way her mood was changing in the past few days was exhausting. It went from being anxious to being relaxed, from wanting to hide in the corner and cry to wanting to top the highest mountain. She tried to follow her mother's advice about choosing herself first, but it was too damn hard when she was so afraid of hurting everyone else.

Wade did call her snobbish and selfish once. Maybe he was right, but what Zoe knew about herself was that even if she did hurt someone she would make sure she was hurting even more. Poor judgment and bad decisions were her specialty. She was seriously lacking people skills, so she chose one field of medicine that didn't require them. She would approach thoroughly examined problem and solve it with scalpel while hiding behind her mask.

Few times she encountered with people who thought surgeons were falling under the same category with lawyers and suits in general calling them calculated, insensitive and cold. They would often say that surgeons liked to solve the problem with cutting because they didn't know other way. She liked to put it in reverse – surgeons solved problems when everyone else failed. Again, you can bang the old electronic device and make it work so many times before you have to call the electrician to open it.

Maybe that was the approach she needed. The only restriction was emotional closeness, but that was just the problem. She couldn't have been closer to this one even if she tried.

"Zoe?"

"Huh?" she looked up and met Wade's worried gaze realizing he was still waiting for the answer.

She really wanted to give him one, but she had no idea how to phrase it. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Lavon came into the kitchen again and she let out a sigh of relief, hoping that Wade will forget about it once they're alone again.

"I made you a sandwich!" she squeaked at Lavon whose face expression hasn't changed much in the time he was gone.

"Thanks, Z, but I am really not hungry", he replied.

"Wade convinced me to have breakfast and now I am convincing you. Black coffee on an empty stomach can do a lot of damage, you know."

"Wade is now in charge for our well-being?! Lucky us!"

"Hey!" Wade yelled in protest, but it hit Zoe how true that actually was and just in terms of nourishment. Unfortunately, that thought didn't sit well on her especially when it caused wave of guilt.

"My God, look at the time!" Zoe shrieked again. "I am sorry! I gotta go!"

With that, Zoe jumped from the stool again, excused herself again and ran out through the door leaving Wade with the wooden spoon in his hand and a puzzled expression on his face. Lavon mumbled _see ya _and left as well.

Sandwich was left untouched on the counter, hard boiled eggs still in the cooker and salad in the bowl unfinished as Wade finally sat down with his appetite out of the window, too.

* * *

Zoe came in the office panting wondering what kind of excuse she could possibly give this time after being late again. She tried to remember if there was some clause about flexible working hours but even if there was that wouldn't be much of a comfort.

Luckily, the waiting room was almost empty and much to her surprise instead of Addy behind the reception desk, there was Rose. _Rose! _The closest thing to a female friend she had in Bluebell. She was a sweet girl, but that was just it. She was a fourteen year old girl and it kind of freaked Zoe that they had so much in common. Suddenly, being infatuated with the guy for a year; a guy who was involved with another woman sounded worse than before.

"Hey, Zoe!" Rose greeted her with a large smile. That was probably the thing Zoe liked the most about her.

"Rose!" Zoe greeted back feeling both happy and surprised to see her.

"Brick asked me to feel in for Addy this morning. She's off to Mobile on some schooling matter and he's away on call" the girl explained.

"Not too much work, I see?"

"There will be no patients until noon, but you have someone already waiting for you in your office".

Zoe had one guess and she really hoped she wasn't right. She took two cautious steps towards the door, pondering on who else could be waiting inside before she finally took a deep breath and stepped in. Nothing… Absolutely nothing could've prepared her for what came next.

"48 minutes! You're 48 minutes late! You're a doctor for Christ's sake! People can actually die while you are painting your toe nails!"

"Lemon?!"

* * *

Wade had two cups of coffee and he was already on his second beer since Zoe and Lavon left. He also cleaned the kitchen, but in all honesty there wasn't a lot to be done since he packed all the food from that morning deciding to take it to Earl later. Sitting around not doing anything wasn't really his thing and it was way too early to start on his guitar. It wasn't nearly as fun when there was no one around, especially when there was no chance to blow the fuse box since Zoe had already left for work.

He remembered Lavon asked him to fix and paint the mail box after the storm knocked it down. That idea sounded too boring for Wade at first, but with nothing better to do he decided to just go ahead and do it. He was already on his way to retrieve the brushes, when he pulled out the phone and texted the simple.

"_Forgot paint and brushes at your place. Ok if I take them?" _

"_It's unlocked! They are in the bathroom under the sink" _reply came quickly.

"_Wouldn't stop me if it wasn't!" _he texted finally with the small smile playing on his lips.

He's been in her house a lot of times but it never stopped to amaze him just how different this place looked than a year before. It was girly and full of flowers he didn't even know the name of, but he liked it. It smelled like her. Even those damn satin pillows on her bed he found rather annoying, but he remembered how comfortable they were. Looking around her room felt like he was looking at Zoe. There were so many things he would say he hated if he was observing them separately, but in a package, they had charm and were kind of irresistible - just like she was to him.

He was well aware why he came here in the first place but being engulfed in all those things that easily sparked memories made it hard to work quickly. Still, he couldn't tell why he tried to chase away every single thought that came to his mind. He was uncomfortable with how they made him feel.

Bathroom was even worse, with all those little crèmes and fragrances that lingered around. It was too much for him and it started making him feel more than just uncomfortable and since he didn't want to be a creep he decided to speed up.

Wade got what he needed and was ready to go out, but as he stood up he caught a glimpse of something square and white…And handwritten.

It took him only seconds to get to the front door and he stormed out as if the devil was on his trail. Fresh air felt nice, but it started choking him when he encountered with just the last person on earth he wanted to see right now.

"Hey, Wade!" the voice greeted him. "Zoe around?"

Wade's jaw clenched.

"Funny little thing that Doc, isn't she?" he almost spat back. "Slips away through fingers easily".

"Sorry?!"

"Nothing… Anyway, you just missed her".

Wade walked away mumbling something and George looked as he stormed off wondering what in the world bit him now.

* * *

Zoe placed her small cell phone back in her pocket after giving directions to Wade, finding his joke in the last message funny but was unable to smile. She was too distracted by the young blonde comfortably seated in the armchair staring at her with arched eyebrows and pouty lips.

"For the record, I wasn't painting my toe nails" Zoe replied to Lemon's reproachful statement.

"Good. Leaves you more time to do your hair then…. Though, it seems like you could use all the time in the world for that", the blonde added.

Zoe had to hand it to her. Lemon knew her way around insults, but even if she could find a word or two in her own dictionary to respond to this, she decided against it.

"Lemon, what are you doing here?" she asked taking a seat behind the desk. "If I remember correctly your father is your doctor. I can only guess that your visit doesn't require my medical services. However, other people do, which is why I don't have time for this-"

"The waiting room is empty, Dr Hart", Lemon interrupted her. "It was when I came and it is now. I checked about appointments with Rose, because I am responsible enough to do so, unlike-"

Lemon then silenced herself as if she was biting her tongue about something. When she started speaking again, her tone was much calmer and steadier. She even lost that "I-am-full-of-myself" smile which kind of scared Zoe.

"But you're right. I don't need your medical services, I just came to talk".

"Talk?!"

"Yes, talk. I believe you're familiar with the concept".

Zoe smiled a little to herself. No matter how hard Lemon tried she just couldn't help it.

She feared this moment ever since the whole thing escalated. It wasn't the talk that scared her, it was just the first encounter with Lemon, but that was bound to happen. The sooner the better, she thought. And it wasn't exactly fear. It was more anxiousness because she had no idea what to expect. It's not like Lemon would suddenly turn into mythical creature with nine heads, but if she was completely honest that thought did cross her mind.

Zoe had to admit that so far it wasn't that bad. So, she just nodded.

"As you know, my life has turned out to be a bit of a mess lately. Trust me, I am not feeling nowhere near comfortable admitting to that, but it's true. And as I am trying to bring it back in order I feel that the best way to start is to address people who took part in making it that way".

Zoe nodded again.

"Don't worry. I won't blame everything on you. I said people, not person", Lemon attempted a smile.

"You still chose to start at the top of the ladder, right?"

"Dr Hart, we finally understand each other!" her smile grew wider and her voice sounded poised again. "Anyway, even if you did cause a lot of troubles when you came here, I am well aware not everything was your doing. Some of them were just kept under the surface for a long time".

"You're talking about Lavon?"

Lemon nodded shortly.

"I don't think it's fair to refer to Lavon as trouble, Lemon", Zoe protested.

"Yes, but what caused me to turn to him was. And what came out of it is, too".

Zoe agreed on this.

"I am not here to talk about Lavon, though…" Lemon tried to put a stop on this subject and Zoe could tell it was making her really uncomfortable.

Lavon was definitely the best friend she had in Bluebell. Perhaps, the best one she ever had. Even if she did have something to say about Lemon treated him, she felt that it wasn't her place. She also felt like she had no right. In the end, she was probably the last person in the world to give lectures on how to treat people right.

"I am here to talk about you… And George", Lemon said finally.

"Before you say anything else, Lemon… There isn't really George and me. Not like that, not together".

"And that isn't something I want to be bothered with, which is exactly what I came to tell you".

"Sorry, it's a little hard to believe that. Up until a week ago you were ready to commit to him 'until death do you part' "

"But I didn't! Not everything that looks like love is love, Zoe. Not the 'for the rest of our lives' kind at least. Maybe there's a little part of me that's grateful to you for making George see it."

This was probably the first time Lemon has ever said her name and Zoe didn't really know how to respond to this other than to dig deep into her own understanding of romance and love. Sometimes, she could've sworn her choices came from convenience. Like when she was with her college boyfriend and stayed with him because they went to the same school and worked at the same hospital. It was effortless for her. So effortless in fact that she forgot what it was to put some effort in something in order for it to work.

This came to her mind, but Zoe knew that it couldn't be applied on Lemon. Because Lemon did put effort in everything she was doing. Maybe too much effort; maybe that was her problem. Whichever the reason was, the result was the same: lying to others, lying to yourself and relationships fail.

"Should I respond with 'you're welcome'?" Zoe asked awkwardly.

"You don't have to respond at all", Lemon said. "I've been just left at the altar. It's pretty much the biggest blow for a woman and as you can see I am alive and well."

That was true. Lemon looked just as lively as ever.

Zoe's psych rotation at the hospital served for nothing, at least that how she looked at it, but she did learn a thing or two about denial and other coping mechanisms. She learned just enough to be able to tell that Lemon wasn't in one. Maybe she also learned enough to know that she was much closer to it.

"Wait a second. Are you here to give us your blessing?" Zoe asked sounding a little bit annoyed.

"No, I am here to tell you that you can stop sneaking around in case you are. George is not the sneaking type and I would hate to see him become one. And in case your worry about how I am going to react delayed your decision making I can assure you that I am going to be just fine and that you can freely make one."

"Thank you, I guess" Zoe replied still annoyed although she didn't know why. Lemon was actually being pretty civil about everything if you disregard those little insults she just couldn't help.

"Also, this can serve you to tell yourself the truth, you know. In case you weren't being completely honest with yourself about what's making you prolong your single status".

Lemon said it like it wasn't a big thing, but it was and Zoe was taken aback by it.

"What makes you think that I am prolonging it?"

"Dr. Hart, let's be honest. You don't do things, you get pushed into them." Zoe shot her a look. "It's a small world".

She wanted to protest. She so desperately wanted to say something to defend herself, but it seemed like she was transparent to everyone but herself. It was frustrating to no end to know that no matter how hard she tried to hide and run, the only thing she managed to do was to hide from was no one but her. And while everyone else knew what was going on she was puzzled, one of those puzzles she liked to solve in operations, but couldn't perform one on herself. She was too emotionally close. It would hit too close to home.

She wanted to defend herself and the worst part of it was that she wasn't even attacked.

"Anyway, that's it. I don't hate you nor do I plan to. I am not going to invent some big scheme to ruin your life if that's what you were afraid of", Lemon stated plainly. "I just wanted the clean-slate. And I also wanted to tell you that I will try to keep your influence on my life to a minimum. Nothing personal, I just don't like that New York type of thinking".

"Fair enough", Zoe agreed finally as Lemon stood up from the chair fully regaining her bubbly posture.

"Anthuriums! I love them!" Lemon complimented on her flowers choice on her way to the door and Zoe tried to fight the feeling of everything just laughing at her face.

"Lemon!" Zoe called after her just before she grabbed the knob.

"Yes?"

"I am the second person you spoke to, right?"

Lemon flinched a little at the question, but replied with the simple _'yes'. _

They nodded to each other and Lemon left. Zoe heard her say goodbye to Rose and the bell above the front door. She took just a moment to think about everything before she took her phone and dialed the number.

"George?" she said. "Are you free tonight? I was thinking maybe we can have that talk?"

"Eight is fine", she said after the short pause and ended the call.

* * *

As she left the mayor's office Lavon was thinking that Zoe was probably right about how his stomach is going to act after that strong black coffee he had that morning. With the busy day he was having he had to skip lunch the situation was only getting worse. He called the "Fancy's" from the office, ordered the take-out and was on his way to pick it, when he saw someone familiar.

With his back turned on him, Wade didn't even hear him coming too busy fixating on something he saw. As he came closer it was becoming more and more obvious what took his attention.

"Wade", he greeted simply.

"Funny little thing that Doc, isn't she? Slips away through fingers easily", Wade replied still without looking at his friend.

"They all do", Lavon replied as he put hands in his pockets.

They walked away down the street slowly, turning their backs on Zoe and George as they walked into the restaurant.

* * *

Here it is!

I know that my way of ending chapters is a little annoying, but it kind of ushers me to write more. :)

One thing I wanted to ask you about is about the lenght of my chapters. I am really not a fan of short ones, but I don't enjoy too long chapters either. When I started this story, my chapters were around 2k words with A/N and all. Now, with this one I am closing on 4k without A/N. And as I do try to make the reading worth the wait I don't want to end up dragging it too much and bore you with unnecessary descriptions. I try to cut the length of paragraphs as much as I can. I don't know if you share my trouble with reading long ones, but I certainly ain't gonna risk it. Please, give me your feedback on this matter. I really want to know how you feel about it.

About this chapter alone, Lemon has become one of my favorite characters in the show and I had to bring her in. Also, I had to put Rose in, because I shamefully admit that I completely forgot about her. I also want to say that I won't be writing any particular storyline for her and therefore I apologize to all of you who want to read about her.

As for other characters, I believe that the time has come to start speaking their mind and stop hiding behind masks - surgical or any other kind.

Not sure when the next chapter will be finished, but a big thanks to all of you who are with me on this. Thank you for reading, following and for being so kind in your reviews. It means the world to me.

xoxo


End file.
